Adult Naruto
|-|Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode= |-|Base= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama and later becomes the Hidden Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage. Powers and Stats Tier: Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human, Multi City Block Class with jutsus | Multiple Mountain Class, likely Island Class | At least Island Class, likely Island+ Class Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Accelerated Development, Aura, Energy Manipulation and Constructs, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attacks, Energy Absorption, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Advance Energy Manipulation (Can change the nature of his chakra to match thousands of different shinobi during the war), Flight (Can also propel himself and maneuver in the air with Rasengan), Longevity (As an Uzumaki, he possesses an incredible life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than normal humans), Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Limited Plant Manipulation (By hitting them with his Rasengan, he could change the white Zetsu into trees), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), Large Size with Bijuu Mode and Asura Avatar (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the attacks and movements of targets without seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances, Duplication (Can create shadow clones who can use his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, shields to protect him from harm and damage, improve his maneuverability, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally as he has Hashirama's cells. Low-Mid in tailed forms scaling from his teenage self), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them, Poison Manipulation (Can summon corrosive poison), Energy Projection (Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability), Forcefield Creation (Can expand his chakra to make it acts like a forcefield around him) Attack Potency: At least Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human, Multi City Block Class with jutsus | At least Multiple Mountain Class, likely Island Class (Superior to Sasuke, who should be able to destroy multiple mountains with his Perfect Susano'o) | At least Island Class, likely Island+ Class (Stronger than his previous state.) Speed: Athlete Level | At least Subsonic+ (Far faster than before) | Supersonic (Faster than his previous state) Lifting Strength: Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human, Multi City Block Class with jutsus | Mountain+ Class | Multiple Mountain Class (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human, Multi City Block Class with jutsus | At least Multiple Mountain Class, likely Island Class (Stronger than Sasuke) | At least Island Class, likely Island+ Class (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Athlete Level (Due to being an Uzumaki, should be superior to most people) | At least Athlete Level (More durable than before) | At least Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human (More durable than before, but a sword managed to pierce through his skin) Stamina: Very High (Can fight for hours without stopping) Range: Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools Intelligence: A bit below Average Weaknesses: Sometimes acts without thinking. If he has low chakra, he will be slower than before, up to below human speed. Can run out of chakra, which would cause him to die. Key: Base | 100% Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode (The Last) | Six Paths Sage Mode Category:Characters Category:Boruto Naruto Next Generations Category:Athlete Class Characters Category:Peak Human Class Characters Category:Multiple City Block Class Characters Category:Multiple Mountain Class Characters Category:Island+ Class Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Lava Users